


【觸手x雙薩】觸手樂園一日遊（PWP）

by B_jin



Series: 【魅魔雙薩】現代宗教AU [1]
Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_jin/pseuds/B_jin
Summary: 有天才畫了魅魔兄弟去觸手樂園，太偉大了，怒上繳作業嗚嗚





	【觸手x雙薩】觸手樂園一日遊（PWP）

　　+  
　　咕啾咕啾的水漬聲充斥於這半開放的空間，Francesco光裸著身子坐在一旁的躺椅上啜飲雞尾酒，他懶洋洋地打了個哈欠，滿臉饜足地對著不遠處看向他的Antonio揮手。

　　「還喜歡嗎？」  
　　Francesco愉快地問，Antonio渾身沾滿淡粉色的粘液，正在與各式粗長不一的觸手進行交合。「嗚嗯——普、普通吧——」前後的嘴都被塞得飽飽的，Antonio口齒不清，大量唾液自唇角和鼻翼間滴落。  
　　身後的觸手像是不滿Antonio不高的評價，更賣力地往體內深處鑽去，狠狠碾壓過魅魔的敏感帶，逼得Antonio拔高驚呼，連唉了好幾聲求饒。「太、太粗魯了……」Antonio委屈地皺緊眉頭，眼尾逼出幾滴淚水；Francesco才沒打算理會自家弟弟常態性的言不由衷，自顧自地逗弄起湊過來的小觸手們，撥開尙還淌著汁水的後穴讓它們進入。

　　Antonio還在呻吟，觸手們有些過於深入了，挺進到人類不可能達到的範疇。他很久沒與人類和哥哥以外的生物性愛了，反倒有些不習慣，爽得翻了個眼，暖杏色的瞳孔在渙散後被幹成了愛心形狀。「慢、慢點……」他忍不住嗚咽，粗大的觸手將他緊緊束縛住倒吊起來，由上至下用力貫穿Antonio的身體，將他的腹腔撐出條狀痕跡。

　　這下是真的有點過份了。  
　　血液充至腦袋，讓Antonio有些暈眩，他咿呀著想踢開調皮的觸手們，卻發現自己肚臍下方的惡魔淫紋正被前端有著花狀口器的小觸手含入吸允、注射著使人麻痺的毒液，讓他連點掙脫的力量也沒有。  
　　一旁的Francesco注意到異樣了，才正要站起身，卻被觸手纏繞上兩片肉翅，用力壓在躺椅旁幹，年長的魅魔掙扎著、打翻了高腳杯。  
　　「停、停止……」  
　　Francesco被幹軟了腰桿和雙腿，顫抖著倒下、翹高臀部，他聽到Antonio的尖叫，嚇得趕忙回頭，便瞥見後者的腹部正以肉眼可見的速度腫脹起來。  
　　「哈啊、嗯哼——啊啊——！」  
　　年長的魅魔搞不清自己弟弟身體所出現的狀況，直覺認為這跟溫和的觸手們突然暴走的原因有關。  
　　他的腸道被擠開了，Francesco一個打顫，感受著一顆顆滾圓的球體爭先恐後埋入身體內部。

　　產卵期？

　　Francesco後脊一陣發涼，很快就察覺身體產生的異樣感。  
　　他再度望向Antonio，後者張大嘴吐著粘液，雙乳和腹部一併攏起，幾隻細小的觸手們正張開口器吸允著Antonio的乳首。  
　　Francesco有些欲哭無淚，當胸前的乳腺被觸手們開發打通，開始流出奶水時，Francesco恍惚地想，等他們將觸手的卵生出逃離這裡後，他大概會被氣惱的Antonio殺死。

 

　　【後記】  
　　等兩人搖搖晃晃地逃離觸手沼澤區時，全身上下已被過度開發。鬆軟的後穴完全合不攏地淌著液體、乳首也還在流汁水，Francesco疲倦地倒在地上，讓眼窩和耳廓內的粘液排出；Antonio則靠在他身邊試圖將鑽入尿道口裡的迷你觸手拔除，順帶用肉尾毫不留情地戳刺著Francesco的淫紋發洩被抓去做產卵器的糟糕情緒。

　　「……提醒我下次要把您打包丟去雙頭犬的巢穴。」  
　　「別說這麼可怕的話啦，Antonio。」

　　【後記二】  
　　「Antonio，我以為那時候您是開玩笑的。」  
　　「真可惜，不是呦。」

　　面對著自家手足難得燦爛微笑的面龐，被結實綁牢四肢倒吊著的Francesco恐懼地顫抖了一下。

　　（但是按照薩巨巨們的作死程度，最後大概兩隻都會被雙頭犬抓去巢穴一起玩(◉◞౪◟◉)

　　【後記三】  
　　（因為GG大博士跟我科普了犬類陰莖骨，所以又新增了後記三ry）

　　「好痛、痛痛痛痛——」  
　　Antonio和Francesco揮舞著四肢掙扎，大量雙頭犬的濃腥精液正往魅魔兄弟的體內射入，幾近要灌破肚皮。  
　　犬類特有的陰莖骨完全堵塞住了穴口處，將兩人的後穴皺摺完全撐開撫平，直至最後一滴精水也流入為止，才捨得退出。

　　Antonio哭著擠壓腹部，讓白濁擠出，一旁的Francesco則惱火地抹去糊了滿臉的雙頭犬臭口水。

　　「好脹、都是兄長的錯……」  
　　「這也怪我嗎！」


End file.
